Old Hunting Buddy
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #42! Dean X OC. "Imagine Dean getting jealous of the old hunting buddy you reconnected with." R & R!


"Pie, here I come," Dean said happily as he pulled into the parking lot of a diner. Sam and Haven rolled their eyes as they followed him inside. They had just ordered their food when Haven heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Haven? No way!"She turned to find Chris, an old hunting buddy of hers, grinning at her. She jumped up and ran to him. They wrapped each other in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here, Chris?" she asked with a smile. Deep blue eyes sparkled as the dark-haired man smiled back.

"There's a wendigo in the area. I was only a couple hundred miles away so I thought I'd take care of this one. What about you?" he asked in return. Haven motioned to Sam and Dean.

"We just took care of a vamp nest a few towns over. Dean wanted to stop and get some pie."

"Dean? And let me guess, the big guy's names is Sam," he said in disbelief. Haven nodded. "I can't believe you're running with the Winchesters now!"

"Yep! I met them shortly after you and I separated a few years ago. Been with them ever since," she replied. Chris shook his head with a smile. "Come meet them!" They walked over to the table. "Dean, Sam, meet Chris. He's the one I was hunting with right before I met you. Chris, meet the Winchesters." Chris shook each of their hands.

"It's awesome to meet you." He threw an arm around Haven's shoulders. "Haven definitely upgraded when she started hunting with you," Chris laughed. Dean looked the other man up and down.

"You're not the hunting buddy who almost let a werewolf turn Haven, are you?" he asked darkly. Chris blushed.

"We were just starting out and thought that we could handle a werewolf right off the bat," he answered, looking ashamed.

"Yo! Chris, we gotta go!" another man called as he poked his head into the diner. Chris' smile was back.

"That's the guy who's helping me on this one. Here's my number. Text me if you're gonna be around tonight and we'll get drinks," he said, handing her a card and running out the door. Haven smiled.

"It was so great to see him. It's been a long time. Could we stick around tonight?" she asked.

"I'm fine with it. I need to find us a new case anyway," Sam replied. They looked at Dean.

"Whatever. I don't care," he mumbled. The truth was, it bothered Dean a lot. He'd had feelings for Haven for a while now and he didn't like this hunter that used to be with her all the time just suddenly showing up and asking her out for drinks. Plus, the guy had almost gotten her turned.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Haven asked. He nodded just as their food was put in front of them. Dean began eating quickly, hoping that Haven wouldn't push the subject. Haven shook her head and started eating.

* * *

Music poured out of the motel bathroom as Haven got ready to meet Chris for drinks.

"I don't think you should go meet with this guy," Dean sat on his bed with his arms crossed.

"Why not?" she asked. "He's an old friend."

"Something seems off," he said grumpily. She poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Maybe you're just jealous," she smirked and continued getting ready. Dean's face flushed.

"I'm not jealous!" he lied. Haven laughed as she walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her normal outfit of a plaid shirt over a band shirt, tight jeans, and boots but she'd done her hair and makeup.

"Sure you aren't. I'll be back later. Don't wait up!" she said and headed out the door. Dean sighed.

"Awesome."

* * *

Dean sat in the darkest corner of the bar, watching Haven and Chris. He tried not to think about how much of a stalker he was being. His jaw clenched as they laughed. Chris put his hand on Haven's knee and that was the last straw for Dean. He walked over to them and put himself between them.

"I think your visit is done," Dean growled.

"Dean? I thought you were at the motel," Haven said. Dean shrugged.

I needed a drink," he told her.

"What's the problem, Dean?" Chris asked.

"I don't think Haven should be hanging out with someone who can't protect her," the Winchester replied.

"That was years ago! We were only kids," Chris replied.

"I don't care. Let's go, Haven." Dean grabbed her wrist and began leading her out of the bar.

"Dean! Let's me go! What is wrong with you?!" Haven exclaimed. Dean spun her around and crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened for a second before they fluttered closed. She couldn't believe that Dean was kissing her. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"I _was_ jealous," he whispered. Haven laughed.

"Obviously."

"I've had feelings for you for a while and I started to feel like I was missing my chance." She moved her hands to his cheeks.

"Guess I'll have to text Chris to apologized for my boyfriend's actions instead of my hunting partner's." Dean's eyes widened.

"You feel the same way?" Haven nodded and smiled. Dean grinned and spun her around before planting a firm kiss on her lips. "Awesome!"


End file.
